Más allá de la vida y la muerte
by Ale21
Summary: A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto nació Ella Potter Granger…  A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto Albus Dumblendore exhaló, sólo, su último respiro…  A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto Tom Riddle cayó para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Autora: Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando que les guste esta nueva historia, decidiré continuarla de acuerdo al número de reviews así que dejen feedback. NO soy dueña de los derechos de ninguno de estos personajes ni de la serie (qué más quisiera yo!) DISFRUTEN!**

Cap 1

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Merlín nos ayude-rezaba por lo bajo Madame Pomfrey mientras escuchaba a la parturienta gritar cada contracción después de 10 horas de trabajo de parto.

-No es el mejor día para que nazca este bebé-coincidió Remus Lupin mientras escuchaba la tormenta estrellarse contra los muros de la cabaña.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaahhh!

-Pobre niña, pobres chicos, ¿de verdad él no sospecha nada?-preguntó la anciana enfermera

El ex profesor de Defensa negó con la cabeza: -No, Dumblendore pensó que esto era lo mejor. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, Harry merece saber que va a tener un hijo. Sin embargo…en estos tiempos lo más importante es la guerra, y si Harry hubiera conocido todo esto… Podría haber abandonado todo para estar junto a ellos.

-O podría haber luchado con más convicción para salvaguardar el futuro de su familia- dictaminó Madame Pomfrey de manera cortante y entrando en la habitación de la futura madre.

_FLASH BACK_

Hermione se encontraba frente a su ex director del colegio, en esos momentos tenía 19 años y el mundo mágico se encontraba en completa anarquía, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores se habían hecho poco a poco con el poder, primero con el Ministerio de Magia, luego con el colegio. Los llamados "sangre sucia" eran perseguidos y vendidos como esclavos, los que eran más afortunados eran rápidamente asesinados.

Dumblendore se creía muerto, y pronto así sería, el veneno inyectado por el anillo de los Gaunt lo había sometido a la incapacidad total, a la pérdida de sus poderes, y al deterioro de su ya anciano cuerpo. Se había convertido en una piltrafa humana, que con voz moribunda todavía dictaminaba el futuro del mundo mágico.

Fue esa misma voz la que le solicitó a Hermione Granger abandonar la Orden del Fénix, abandonar la búsqueda de la Diadema de Ravenclaw y abandonar también a Harry Potter, el padre de su futuro hijo….

-¿Qué te dijo Dumblendore? ¿Por qué pidió hablar contigo? ¿Es que no entiende lo peligroso que fue para nosotros venir aquí? ¡Y sin contar lo lejos! ¡Estábamos en Albania!-preguntaba obstinado el pelinegro.

-Me llamó- _¿cómo iba a tener la fuerza para hacer esto? ¿Cómo?-_me llamó por medidas de seguridad Harry. Estoy en la mira de Voldemort, sus mortífagos están buscándome y la Orden piensa que debo ponerme a salvo.

Harry la observó de forma penetrante, con una mirada que estaba a punto de hacerla derrumbar por completo:

-No me pidas que me trague esta Hermione, desde que empezó la guerra los mortífagos te están siguiendo y nunca has puesto remiendas en seguirme y luchar a mi lado ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sucede?

_-¿por qué no puede simplemente aceptar la versión oficial? En realidad es tan patética que ni yo misma la aceptaría._- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¿Qué ME CANSÉ? ¿Qué QUIERO RECUPERAR A MIS PADRES? La orden puso a mi disposición guardarnos bajo el hechizo fidelius, así podré desencantarlos y estar con ellos hasta que termine la guerra.

Harry la tomó por un brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo penetrando su mirada, el calor que irradiaba la embotaba, haciéndola sentir a su merced, tan de él, tan suya que pronto no podría seguirle mintiendo.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?-le dijo rozando sus labios con su aliento.

-ya te ayudé Harry, te he ayudado toda mi vida, dame mi libertad, déjame estar con los míos… Nosotros….somos tan diferentes Harry, esto nunca iba a funcionar, me remuerde la culpa haber roto el corazón de Ron, ¡él es nuestro amigo! Con él se suponía que iba a terminar, yo con Ron, tú con Ginny, eso fue lo que debió ser. Y mira, nos involucramos, herimos a las personas que más queríamos, a la gente que siempre nos ha apoyado. No puedo mirar a los Weasleys a la cara nunca más.

Harry la siguió escrutando con la mirada:- ya no los amábamos, la distancia y la guerra hizo de nuestros destinos un juego. Yo nunca creí que terminaría enamorado de ti, mi amiga la come-libros ¡y aquí estoy! ¡Loco hasta el tuétano por ti! Por tu mirada, por tu sonrisa, por tu cuerpo, por todo lo que me haces sentir mientras que el resto se va a la mierda, y no me arrepiento. ¡Claro que me siento mal por el dolor que le creé a Ron, a Ginny y al resto! Pero nunca los engañamos, ellos supieron desde el primer momento que nuestros sentimientos habían cambiado y no les quedó más que aceptarlo…

-Dame mi libertad Harry-tendría que dar un discurso a la desesperada- ya no aguanto esto: esconderme, pelear, estar con Ron todos los días y odiarme por no amarlo a él. Es demasiado, ya no puedo seguir, no tengo fuerzas para seguir. Por favor, te lo pido, te lo imploro, déjame ir.

El niño que vivió, su amor, la observó con tristeza y también con rencor, nunca en su vida podría olvidar esa mirada de acero sobre ella, como si cortara el lazo espiritual que alguna vez había existido entre ellos:

-Nunca has sido mía, puedes marcharte cuándo gustes-dicho esto la soltó poco a poco y se alejó de ella cómo un sonámbulo, sintiendo que estaba viviendo una situación irreal, sacada de sus más oscuras pesadillas.

Y a cada paso que él daba alejándose de ella más pesada se sentía, tanto, que terminó en el suelo de madera llorando con el corazón desgarrado. Allí la encontró Lupin y la llevó a la que sería su prisión personal en los próximos 8 meses.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

!

-puja una vez más Hermione, ya está aquí, una vez más y todo habrá terminado.

La chica se concentró y pujó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, ya no podía más, el sudor pegaba el cabello a su frente y el terrible presentimiento no abandonaba sus entrañas, se sintió al borde del abismo y luego lo escuchó: el llanto que inicia a la criatura en el sufrimiento de la vida.

-¡Es una niña!- exclamó feliz la enfermera tomando a la nena y envolviéndola mientras la acercaba a la exhausta madre que la observó con adoración:

-¡es hermosa!-respondió acariciando su rosado rostro y llorando, notó su cabello azabache, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, las miniaturas de sus deditos, no quería dormir nunca más sino verla hasta la infinidad. Ver a Ella, su hija, la hija de Harry, pero la inconsciencia pronto le ganó.

-¿Harry?

El chico se le acercó, estaba pálido; Cuando lo tuvo cerca lo tomó de la mano, pero pronto la retiró, estaba frío.

-¿Harry?

-Huye, huye Hermione.

A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto nació Ella Potter Granger…

A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto Albus Dumblendore exhaló, sólo, su último respiro…

A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto Tom Riddle cayó para siempre…

A las 2 de la mañana del 21 de agosto murió Harry Potter…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Harry´s POV/ 2 noches antes

-Capitán estamos listos para ejecutar el plan.

El niño que vivió observaba a través de la ventana del caserío la soledad nocturna.

-Harry ¿Estás bien?

El chico se volteó algo desganado a observarla:- si Tonks, sólo pensaba. Si ya está todo listo, es mejor que nos retiremos todos a descansar, mañana nos iremos antes del amanecer.

-¿Estabas pensando en ella verdad? En Hermione…

El joven se quedó callado por un momento pero luego agregó con dolor:- no, ya no pienso más en ella. Hermione no es más que un recuerdo…

La metamorfomaga se sentó a su lado:- Harry, tú la quieres, quieres a Hermione eso no lo puedes negar… cuando termine la guerra tú y ella podrán…

-si ganamos la guerra, no habrá un ella y yo en el futuro. Me conformo con recibir los informes de Lupin diciéndome que está a salvo y con su familia como ella deseaba.

-pero Harry…

-Hasta mañana Tonks- respondió sin voltear a mirarla y dando por zanjada la conversación.

La joven auror se retiró cerrando la puerta lentamente. Al llegar al pasillo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, la culpa le inundaba. Ella era una de las pocas personas involucradas en la misión de apartar a la pareja por razones de "seguridad gubernamental". Era un secreto que la consumía, que no la dejaba ver a Harry a los ojos y que la desgarraba cada vez que el chico expresaba su desilusión hacia la castaña, la cuál sería la madre de su primogénito. ¡Merlín! El pensar en ese bebé la hacía responder casi visceralmente y vomitar la verdad.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta

El pelinegro se tomaba el puente de la nariz tratando de disminuir la llama que lo consumía, no sabía darle nombre: era rabia hacia Hermione por haber seguido su juego, por haberlo enamorado. Quería gritarle que la odiaba por haberlo dejado, pero la culpa lo consumía ya que lo que más él deseaba era que estuviese a salvo, pero con él, a su alcance. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había tenido que abandonar la única persona en la que él confiaba plenamente? La única que él creyó jamás lo abandonaría.

Se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a golpear las paredes hasta romperse los nudillos: ¡la odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba! Todo lo que podía sentir era rencor, porque no le quería dar el nombre verdadero: DOLOR.

Al notar, que ya había acabado con sus manos, trató de regular su agitada respiración y se dirigió a su escritorio para untar díctamo a sus magulladuras. Luego se recostó en la adoselada y antigua cama de esa hacienda desconocida y cayó en un sueño irregular recordándola a ella:

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban los dos en un Motel muggle, el más limpio que pudieron encontrar en su camino. Ron se había ido desde hace mucho y ellos habían quedado a su suerte, buscando los Horcruxes, recibiendo órdenes de Dumblendore. De vez en cuando se veían involucrados en una batalla, estaban obligados a cambiar frecuentemente de locación y de identidad, todo era tan oscuro, terrorífico y agotador en su viaje que al llegar a ese lugar Harry no dudó en abrir toda bebida que hubiera en el minibar y emborracharse esa noche hasta la médula.

-Por una noche de irresponsabilidad –decía dando el primer sorbo a una Cerveza.

-Harry, no creo que sea conveniente que hagamos esto ¿Y si sucede algo?

-¿Y si sucede algo qué? He pasado todo este año huyendo, volviéndome un mapa de todas las cicatrices que me he gastado, buscando, vigilante, cosas que nadie imagina dónde están y ni siquiera lo que son. ¡ESTOY HARTO! No te obligaré a que hagas lo mismo y te emborraches, pero por esta noche quiero olvidarme de todo ¡Quiero ser un adolescente normal, preocupado porque no tengo novia y me va mal en matemática! ¡Hoy me olvidaré de Vol….del estúpido ese, que ya ni puedo nombrar!- dicho esto se sentó en la cama matrimonial abriendo otra cerveza y acomodándose para beberla.

La chica no tardo en rendirse ante la defensa de su amigo, ella también quería volver a la normalidad, a Hogwarts, y con sus padres. Tomó una botella de vodka y se acostó junto a Harry a disfrutar su bebida. Bebieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que las botellas los desinhibieron por completo y comenzaron a charlar de lo más irrelevante que les pasara por la mente.

-¿sabes lo que me pregunto a veces?- dijo el chico por fin

-¿qué?

-si somos los dos únicos pelotas que no han tenido ningún rollo con nadie.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la chica acostándose de lado y mirándolo extrañada.

-tú sabes…

-¿qué?

-¿me lo vas a hacer decir verdad? ¡Al sexo Hermione! ¿O es que acaso tú?...

-NO, no,no,no,no NO- la joven gryffindor estaba tan roja que no sabía dónde meterse.

-¿Y a qué viene todo esto?-pudo preguntar luego de calmarse por el giro que tomó de repente la conversación.

-A que tenemos 18 años, no estamos con nadie, hay buenas probabilidades de que nos maten-cuándo observó el rostro de Hermione rectificó- bueno vale, tenemos un 50% de probabilidades de que nos maten y moriremos tan vírgenes cómo nacimos, bueno, tanto así no pero…sabes a lo que me refiero…

-un momento-dijo la castaña arrodillándose en la cama y mirándolo asombrada a la cara- ¿tú me estás proponiendo que nos acostemos Harry Potter?

-No…no me hagas caso, es la bebida, son sólo ideas aisladas de mi trastornada mente.

La chica se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder creerse lo indecorosa de la proposición, sin nada de romanticismo, sin amarse, puro sexo ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Era ella acaso su descargue? ¡Por Merlín que era mala idea lo de beber!

Al ver la reacción de su amiga Harry fue presa del pánico y de la vergüenza y se paró de la cama, dejándola todavía boquiabierta:- Olvídalo, disculpa por todo esto.

Se alejó y se puso de espalda sobándose el puente de la nariz; una maña que había agarrado cuándo se estresaba, que últimamente era muy seguido. Pasaron un minuto o dos hasta que sintió dos pequeñas manos alrededor de su cintura, Hermione poco a poco se volteó y quedó frente a él y sin saber razonablemente porque lo hacía lo besó sin más reparos.

_-¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Es Hermione, es como tu hermana, así dicen todos!_

_- Pero no es tu hermana_ -sonó un vocecita en el fondo de lo que le quedaba de razón mientras la alzaba en el aire y la seguía besando cómo si ya se conocieran como amantes, intentado recorrer cada resquicio con su lengua, sintiendo cómo su piel se encendía, cómo si eso fuera normal entre ellos.

Hermione por otro lado sentía que había perdido definitivamente la cabeza, ¡era Harry, su amigo de la infancia al que estaba besando! Siempre lo consideró atractivo pero ni en sus más locos sueños pudo premeditar algo cómo lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Porque ahí y ahora estaban enviando su amistad cómo la conocían al carajo.

-¿Estás segura Hermione? No quiero hacer nada que te haga daño- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos de forma seria, cómo cuándo le preguntaba si se sentía bien.

Todo pasó por su mente en una milésima de segundo, pero así cómo lo había pensado lo desechó:- Creo que no hay mejor persona para hacer esto que no seas tú.

De ahí en adelante no hubo vuelta atrás. Para muchos la primera vez es la experiencia que planean con el amor de su vida y se llevan un fiasco por la inexperticia. Para Harry y Hermione fue la experiencia peor planificada, en el peor momento y el peor lugar. Sin embargo, no pudo ser más perfecta… hasta que despertaron de la burbuja y regresaron a la realidad.

Hermione se asustó al notarse sola en la cama, su cabeza daba vueltas mientras recordaba cada detalle de la noche anterior- se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana a buscar a Harry.

¿Harry?-preguntó ante la puerta del baño, para luego abrirla y no encontrar a nadie. Se sentía aprehensiva ¿dónde estaba?-eso pensaba mientras escuchaba pasos detenerse en la puerta, y ésta se abría, sus reflejos súper desarrollados la hicieron saltar y tomar su varita al otro lado de la habitación para ponerse en posición de ataque.

Harry se paró delante de ella con ambas manos al aire:-soy yo.

-Di algo que me lo garantice-respondió sin relajar un ápice de su postura.

-eres Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga después del incidente del troll, tu libro favorito es Historia de Hogwarts, tus padres se llaman Lane y Jorge, tu color preferido es el blanco, me acompañaste a la torre de astronomía y le dimos a Charlie a Norberta, conocimos juntos a Grap después de un partido de Quidditch y anoche nos acostamos juntos ¿Hace falta más información?-preguntó tratando de recuperar el aliento después de haber dicho todo a la carrera.

-no- respondió la joven sonrojada y bajando su varita.

-bien, traje desayuno.

-debiste haberme avisado, casi muero del susto al no encontrarte y sabes que salir es peligroso.

-tomé toda las precauciones- contestó sonriendo y revisando las bolsas.

-por más-terminó ella encerrándose en el baño.

Al estar bañada y arreglada se sentó junto a su amigo a comer el desayuno, los dos en un incómodo silencio.

-¡BASTA!-gritó el pelinegro tomándola desprevenida.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡DI AlGO POR MERLÍN!

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?

-¡QUE ME ODIAS, QUE SOY UN PATÁN, CUALQUIER COSA!

-Por si no te diste cuenta, ¡YO TAMBIÉN ESTUVE ALLÍ!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó de forma lastimera.

La chica negó con la cabeza, alborotando sus rizos:-no lo sé. Tal vez….tal vez tengo miedo... miedo del futuro, de cómo termine todo. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me lo propusiste Harry?

-Esta vez fue él quien no supo que decir. Cuando pudo hablar sólo pudo susurrar un:-por las mismas razones.

-Harry escucha, no podemos preocuparnos por esto ahora. Lo que pasó fue un desliz de ambos, lo experimentamos, ahora pasemos la página y olvidemos esto. Tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestra misión, además…fue sólo sexo, no es como si estuviéramos enamorados ni nada de eso. Simplemente volvamos al modo "amigos" y por favor que esto no rompa nuestra confianza.

El chico se sentía extraño escuchándola, era cierto, lo habían hecho porque sí; Pero eso no significaba que él no la quisiera, que pudiera olvidar lo que pasó y que no cambiaría su amistad, ahora no podía verla igual, no podía….Sin embargo, asintió.

Flashback

¡POP! ¡POP!

Harry y Hermione aparecieron en un bosque invernal mientras huían de una horda de mortífagos que dieron con su posición en una casa del mundo muggle que estaban usando desde hacía varias semanas como cuartel, mientras seguían investigando sobre el paradero de la copa y los otros Horcruxes.

Harry comenzó a armar la tienda y Hermione rodeaba el perímetro realizando los hechizos protectores; ambos agitados por el encuentro con los mortífagos y acelerados por huir del temporal que se dejaba caer sobre el bosque. Pronto tanto el uno como el otro terminó con sus labores, entraron corriendo a la mohosa tienda para salvaguardarse del inclemente clima.

-Está peor de lo que recuerdo- dijo sin ánimo la chica mientras el pelinegro encendía la chimenea.

-¡AY! ¿Pero qué?…. ¡AY!- gemía la joven mientras intentaba encontrar la causa del dolor y se tocaba la espalda, observando en su palma sangre.

Harry enseguida estuvo junto a ella evaluando su estado:-¿Qué sucede?

¡AY! ¡AY!- acertaron un hechizo en mi espalda pero no le presté atención hasta ahora y arde cómo una quemada. Iré al baño…

Harry la tomó de la mano y la volvió a sentar, mirándola serio:- Déjame ver.

-No es necesario- empezó a decir, mientras apretaba los ojos y se mordía los labios para evitar gritar.

-Déjame ver- volvió a decirle mientras sus manos empezaban a desechar el oscuro y empapado suéter para observar la herida. Hermione sostenía sus ropas contra su pecho, entre avergonzada y adolorida. Contra la piel blanca de su espalda el chico pudo notar dos profundos y abiertos latigazos; Se levantó y buscó la esencia de díctamo y la untó en las heridas cuidadosamente para ver cómo lentamente éstas se cerraban dejando sólo dos finas líneas de trazo parecidas a arañazos.

Su mente estaba ya distraída de la pelea y del susto pasado y ahora sólo podía pensar en la chica que tenía al frente, en la que no podía dejar de pensar, de proteger. Estaba desarrollando un sentimiento tan intenso por ella que lo asustaba, temía perderla, odiaba ponerla en ese peligro pero sentía que no podría pasar un día más sin ella. Sin poderlo evitar trazó con la yema de sus dedos la marca de las heridas observando los lunares de su espalda, la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos, cómo su respiración se agitaba y la de ella también. Hermione le había pedido olvidar el "incidente" en el motel muggle y centrarse en las tareas destinadas para ellos; pudo cumplir lo segundo, pero ya no podía y tampoco quería seguir negando lo primero. Poco a poco y con recelo retiró sus dedos pero los suplantó por sus labios que empezaron a besar la espalda de la castaña, luego subió a su cuello y en el momento menos pensado ya la estaba besando en la boca, abrazándola por la espalda, no cómo la primera vez, sino de forma dulce, lenta, sensual, queriendo recordar cada segundo en los que se veían envueltos piel con piel.

Afuera la tormenta arreciaba, gente moría, los magos oscuros los perseguían pero dentro de la tienda, ambos se entregaban con paciencia. No había resquicio que quisieran dejar de recorrer mientras se acercaban más y más para quemarse con el otro, fundirse si era posible hasta alucinar de placer. Así se durmieron abrazados, juntos, por segunda vez en su vida.

Al amanecer todavía estaban enrollados sin saber dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. La primera en despertar fue Hermione, notó que estaba abrazada por los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, su espalda pegada al pecho de él, sus piernas entrelazadas. Se volteó en el poco espacio que tenía y observó su rostro, dormía tranquilo, su respiración acompasada, pacífica. Levantó sus dedos para tocar su cicatriz pero el antiguo buscador de Gryffindor tomó su muñeca a medio camino mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Creí que estabas dormido- dijo ella relajándose luego de la repentina maniobra.

-Lo estaba- contestó él suavizando su agarre y haciendo círculos alrededor de su mano.

Se mantuvieron por unos instantes pensativos, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y le costaba decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

El moreno la tomó suavemente por las mejillas y apartó un par de solitarias lágrimas:-yo lo hago porque me importas, porque no puedo dejar de pensarte a pesar de que estos últimos seis meses hemos estado cada día juntos, porque me gustas y sobretodo…porque… te quiero –terminó sin atreverse a decirle todavía que en realidad la amaba.

La joven sólo pudo sollozar, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

-¿Te arrepientes?-le preguntó el chico un poco asustado por la respuesta.

La chica negó con la cabeza para luego volverse a mirarlo:-yo también te quiero- le contestó acariciándole el rostro mientras que él le besaba la mano-¿Qué sucederá con Ron y con Ginny?

Harry volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho, eso también lo preocupaba. Él mejor que nadie sabía de los sentimientos de Ron hacia Hermione; que él: Ron, por primera vez se le había adelantado y que si no fuera por la metida de pata que tuvo de irse, probablemente su historia con la castaña en estos momentos sería muy diferente.

-Tú… ¿quieres a Ron?- se sentó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-sí, lo quiero-dijo mientras Harry sentía al dragón de los celos rugir en su interior- pero ahora no puedo imaginar tener una relación con él, no después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros; Ahora sólo puedo verlo como un amigo. Sin embargo, me duele mucho hacerle daño, soy libre para involucrarme con quién quiera pero mi conciencia me golpea diciéndome que él no se merece esto de parte de nosotros. También tengo miedo… de cómo esto afectará su relación contigo- continuó mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Harry animado y angustiado por su respuesta la atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho:- no te preocupes por eso Hermione, me encargaré de arreglarlo a su momento. No digo que no vayamos a lastimarlo pero aunque sea indigno, no puedo alejarme de ti para no herirlo a él, simplemente no puedo….

Flashback

Ron y él se encontraban en el bosque, hace poco el chico había regresado y se notaba cómo deseaba entablar una relación con la amiga de ambos, la amante de Harry.

-¿Crees que todavía tenga una oportunidad con ella? Sé que no es el mejor momento para pensar en esto por la guerra y todo eso, pero no puedo dejar de tener esperanzas, y además quiero que sea ya, la quiero conmigo ahora.

El pelinegro escuchaba a su amigo destrozado, iracundo y celoso. Hermione era suya y no podría ser de Ron, ¡no podía!

-¿Cómo será besarla?- se preguntó el pelirrojo sin notar la impaciencia que estaba creando en su compañero- Quisiera tocarla, abrazarla, hasta saborearla si pudiera…-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry a este punto no lo pudo soportar más:- Ron, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó atento ya que Harry se había puesto serio de repente.

-La-la-la situación entre Hermione y yo cambió mientras estabas afuera.

-¿Qué?-preguntó en un susurro creyendo que era una broma.

-lo que escuchaste- respondió Harry en el mismo tono de antes.

-No, no entiendo-volvió a decir su amigo mientras parpadeaba varias veces tratando de alejar los temores que se alojaban en su mente- tú y Hermione…. ¿son novios?

-No, no le hemos puesto un nombre a nuestra relación, es algo que queremos mantener así hasta que la guerra termine.

Ron se sentó en una roca cercana dándole la espalda a Harry y comenzó a tirar piedras en el riachuelo:- siempre supiste que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Yo también la amo Ron, siempre la amé sólo que estaba ciego, nunca la hice mi interés porque daba por sentado que sería tuya pero luego…de repente y sin yo esperarlo las cosas cambiaron, en un sonar de dedos. Nunca pretendí herirte pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ella.

Ron seguía tirando piedras, mientras que trataba de ajustar su realidad a que había perdido de nuevo ante el Gran Harry Potter.

-nunca tuve nada, siempre estando a tu sombra, lo único que podía tener era a Hermione y aún así tu me la quitaste, otra cosa que El Niño que vivió le vedó a su sombra.

-Ron…

-¡SIEMPRE FUISTE PRIMERO TÚ, DESPUÉS TÚ Y AHORA TÚ, YO SIEMPRE ME TUVE QUE QUEDAR ATRÁS, SIN IMPORTARME QUE NADIE ME TOMARA EN CUENTA Y AHORA ESTO!

-Ron…

-¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA?

-Déjame…

-¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA?

En los ojos de su amigo pudo saber la respuesta sin que abriera los labios.

-sólo sucedió.

El pelirrojo perdió la paciencia que le quedaba y se lanzó contra su compañero de aventuras cayéndole a golpes, uno, dos, tres, siete, doce. Sentía que no se cansaría de hacerlo y el pelinegro se dejaba porque el sentimiento de culpa lo estaba matando. Los amigos no se hubieran detenido si cierta castaña no se hubiera metido en la pelea.

La chica levantó un escudo entre ellos como la primera vez que habían discutido. Ambos cayeron separados, mientras ella los miraba ya imaginándose lo que había sucedido. Ron se levantó y se acercó a Hermione hasta quedar frente a ella, la miraba a los ojos respirando agitado del coraje.

-Yo te amaba-le dijo mientras la chica delante de él derramaba sendos lagrimones- nunca me podrán herir cómo lo hicieron ustedes, mis supuestos mejores amigos. Me quedaré a su lado porque quiero ganar esta guerra, pero después de eso espero no verlos más.

Fin del Flashback

Harry despertó agitado recordando ese día, había herido a Ron, lo había destrozado por un impulso adolescente y ahora no tenía nada; Sus dos mejores amigos lo habían abandonado. Ese era el precio que había pagado por jugar con el fuego.

FIN CAP 2

**n/a: que tal? bien? mal? cruciatus para mí? dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Hola mis queridos lectores! me alegra que les haya gustado los primeros capítulos, seguimos?**

CAP 3

_Una cosa más Harry…-susurró con pena Dumblendore-cuando todo termine busca a Hermione Granger._

_Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?..._

_Sólo búscala._

Harry recordaba una y otra vez las palabras dichas por el profesor Dumblendore antes de que "regresara" o "reviviera de la muerte" cómo decía la gente. Sentía que el veneno lo carcomía, el Director lo había hecho de nuevo: había jugado con su destino.

Semanas luego de terminar la guerra decidió buscar a Hermione, aclarar las cosas ¿y por qué no? si ella lo aceptaba, daría todo por establecer una relación con la joven bruja. Cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarla en la lista de "desaparecidos" en conjunto con el profesor Lupin y muchos otros.

Nadie sabía de ella, parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Él sabía que terminada la guerra ella lo buscaría, no tenía duda y cuándo no lo hizo primero se sintió herido, pero no tardó en sospechar que había todo un complot detrás de ello. Buscó a sus padres, Lane y Jorge se encontraban en Australia, todavía olvidados por completo de que tenían una hija. Las piezas del rompe cabezas comenzaron alarmantemente a tomar forma.

7 meses Después

-Luna agradezco enormemente esto, de descubrirnos estaríamos los dos presos.

-Harry por favor ¡tú eres el Salvador del mundo mágico! Prácticamente puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana-decía mientras caminaba a su lado tan ligera como un felino.

-¡Já! Ni siquiera eso me ha ayudado a encontrarla. La prueba más fiel es que estamos escurriéndonos cómo ladrones a mitad de la noche en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Creí que Ronald te ayudaría en esto, después de todo, hace poco comenzó a trabajar aquí ¿no?

Harry suspiró profundamente mientras continuaba mirando al frente:- Ron ya no es el mismo de antes y yo tampoco.

Luna pareció triste con su respuesta, después de unos minutos agregó:-Hermione no hubiera querido que se mantuvieran peleados por ella.

El joven paró en seco y volteó a verla:- ¿cómo lo sabes?- A nadie le había hablado sobre sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga y lo ocurrido entre el trío dorado de Hogwarts, sólo lo sabían Ron, Ginny y probablemente los Weasley.

-Lo deduje, tú y Ron no se hablan desde que terminó la guerra, tampoco regresaste con Ginny, Hermione ausente, tu notable preocupación por ella durante estos meses…Eso sin contar que siempre creí que tenían buena química- terminó entrecerrando sus grandes ojos soñadores.

Harry sólo continuó el camino y ella lo siguió sin agregar palabra. Pronto llegaron al fondo del edificio, el Departamento de aurores, ahí se llevaba una investigación completa de lo ocurrido en la guerra, cada uno de los casos, los desaparecidos, los enjuiciados, las misiones, sus participantes etc… sería una larga noche revisando todos esos archivos.

Luna y el pelinegro se pusieron manos a la obra a buscar cualquier información que pudiera ayudar a dar con el paradero de la castaña. Pasaban las horas y seguían enfrascados en montones de hojas sin importancia. Harry a cada minuto se sentía peor, pronto tendría que abandonar su búsqueda y volver a su departamento como siempre: sin nada. Por otro lado, cada carpeta le revivía la guerra, las secuelas emocionales y mentales todavía no sanaban como para seguir ahondando en ellas.

La rubia se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación mirando al techo y cantando una desastrosa canción de cuna. Después de unos minutos el chico desesperado le iba a pedir que se callara, pero ella lo hizo sin siquiera necesitar el reclamo.

-Harry…

-¿Qué Luna?...

-Creo que detrás de ese cuadro hay algo, la joven se dirigió al mismo y trató de bajarlo pero estaba pegado a la pared. Realizó varios hechizos complicados y desconocidos para Harry pero pronto el marco cayó al suelo sin ruido. Detrás del mismo había una caja fuerte cual estilo muggle.

Harry se levantó extrañado:-¿cómo supiste que eso estaba ahí?

-Acústica-respondió la joven intentando averiguar la contraseña.

Harry se acercó:-déjame intentarlo. El chico hizo una floritura y la punta de su varita se convirtió en un estetoscopio:-Lo vi de pequeño en una película muggle -confesó mirando a la rubia. Giró varias veces la manilla de la caja y pronto ésta se abrió.

Dentro había un montón de carpetas, se las repartieron entre ambos y comenzaron a buscar de nuevo. El pelinegro estaba por darse por vencido cuando Luna lo llamó:

-Harry….Esta carpeta tiene las iniciales de Hermione.

El chico ilusionado se la arrebató de las manos y la comenzó a leer, sus ojos prendidos en llamas con cada línea.

Nombres y apellidos: H.J.G.L

Edad: 19

Misión #:0789

Ficha:

Embarazo, enviada con R.L a Castres, Sur de Francia.

En la hoja había un poco más de escueta información sobre las características de la misión como por ejemplo que estaba acompañada por M.P.P y otras iniciales de gente involucrada como N.T. Al final desfilaba la firma de Albus Dumblendore.

A Harry le temblaban las manos, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Hermione fuera la chica de la carpeta? _TODAS-_respondió una voz en su cabeza.

_Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada_, Hermione encinta.

**_Flashback_**

-Has descansado bien?-preguntó en un susurro el ojiverde mientras los tres desayunaban en la tienda; Veía a Hermione muy ojirosa y pálida, así cómo ensimismada en sí misma y sin querer hablar con nadie.

la joven sólo asintió y continuó comiendo el frugal desayuno de avena y leche. Él disimuladamente tomó su mano debajo de la mesa y la acarició, estaba fría. La castaña se paró intempestivamente y corrió hacia al baño con la mano en la boca. Ron, sólo los miró extrañado y Harry la siguió, encontrándola doblada en el inodoro por lo que tomó sus largos cabellos.

-quieres que te traiga algo?

la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Por qué estás enferma?

Ella lo miró:-debe ser la comida y el agua de aquí.

Él sólo asintió

**Fin del Flashback**

Ella lo sabía... Por ello actuaba tan extraño, por eso el Director no le había permitido estar en la reunión con ella, por eso la había alejado de él y por eso también le había pedido que la buscara.

Se sintió burlado por la Orden, él entregando todo de sí por la comunidad mágica y ellos quitándole lo más preciado que tenía. Revisó las otras iniciales y había algunas que reconocía como R.L, Remus Lupin ¿Cómo había el amigo de su padre, su antiguo profesor, su amigo personal haberle ocultado algo tan trascendental? Y N.T recordó sus conversaciones con Tonks y la insistencia en los temas sobre Hermione, ella también lo había engañado y ahora…ahora ninguno de ellos estaba para reclamarle. Lupin estaba tan desaparecido como la castaña y Tonks había muerto en batalla.

Tomó la carpeta y la guardó dentro de su túnica, observó que Luna estaba más pálida de lo normal pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto; Juntos salieron del edificio tan sigilosamente como habían entrado.

FLASHBACK

La lluvia se dejaba caer sobre el bosque como de costumbre en ese país donde el sol sólo aparecía cuándo estaba de buenas. Harry perseguía a Hermione mientras esta trataba de huir de él; Habían discutido, la chica le ocultaba algo, poco le hablaba, estaba como encerrada en sí misma, el clima en la tienda no ayudaba ahora que Ron había vuelto y la presión por encontrar los otros Horcruxes difícilmente los dejaba dormir tranquilos.

-¡para!- dijo alcanzándola y tomándola por la cintura- ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó volteándola y mirándola a los ojos llorosos.

Ella se apoyó en un tronco cercano y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

El chico se acercó a ella serio, preocupado:-¿por qué ya no me hablas? ¿Qué está pasando Hermione? ¿Por qué me rechazas?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras su cara seguía escondida entre sus manos y seguía sollozando fuertemente. Harry no soportó más la incertidumbre necesitaba verla a los ojos, algo andaba mal, le tomó las manos y las colocó contra el tronco a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica.

-ya…. ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-la chica negó respirando agitadamente:-no, no es eso.

-¿Y entonces qué es? Dijo suavizando el agarre de las muñecas de la joven:- me evitas, no me hablas, andas sola y ensimismada todo el tiempo, ¿dime YA cuál es el problema?

Hermione volvió a negar y trató de zafarse pero él la acorraló una vez más impidiéndole el paso.

-Hermione-le dijo de nuevo, agarrando las muñecas y colocándolas en el lugar de antes:-sin rodeos.

-Es que yo…yo…-su mirada se posó en la de él por unos segundos en los que ambos no respiraron pero volvió a huir- yo tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar, conmigo, contigo, con los dos. Yo… estoy aterrorizada del futuro, ya no puedo soportar este nudo en el estómago, ya sólo quiero que todo termine…

El joven posó su frente sobre la de ella y la tomó por las mejillas limpiándole las lágrimas:- mientras tú estés aquí conmigo, y a salvo ya nada me importa-respondió sinceramente para luego besarla corta pero profundamente. No podemos conocer el futuro, lo único por lo que puedo preocuparme ahora es por el presente-le dio otro corto beso-por amarte así.

La lluvia los empapaba pero poco les importaba mientras continuaban besándose ahora más profundamente.

-te quiero Hermione, te quiero tanto que me duele.

-yo también te… Un patronus llegó interrumpiéndolos: era Ron.

Ha llegado una carta de Dumblendore, quiere que vayamos a Londres.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry llegó a la oficina de Kingsley Shakelbot, el nuevo Ministro de Magia y sin siquiera saludarlo le tiró la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos del joven estaban hinchados y rojos:

-Dumblendore me engañó, se llevó a Hermione estando embarazada de mí y ahora no sé nada sobre su paradero ¿tú conocías algo sobre esta misión "ultrasecreta"?

El Ministro quedó de piedra, totalmente anonadado por las palabras del Salvador del mundo Mágico:- Si de algo sirve mi palabra Harry, te juro que nunca tuve parte en nada de esto y tampoco tenía conocimiento de esta misión.

-Bien, entonces ayúdeme a encontrar a Hermione y a mi bebé.

Fin Cap 3


End file.
